I will fight for you no matter what
by Squinky Cullen
Summary: I decided to do my very first fan fiction, after reading everyone else, please rate and review and Thankies, yeah i know i suck at summaries all i can say is the rowdy ruffs are about to get a big surprise
1. The begining

_**

* * *

**_

**.:Disclaimer:.**

**I do not own the PowerPuff girls or the RowdyRuff boys, even though I wish I did.**

**I do own Breeze though, she is a product of my overactive imagination.**

**This is my first Fan Fiction, I hope you like it, it may seem confusing at first but I promise it will be clearer later on**

**

* * *

**

_My name is Breeze. I'm fifteen years old. My hair is silver and so are my eyes. I have a scar on my face that starts at my hair line, runs down my left eye and finishes at my chin, barely missing my mouth. I was an experiment gone wrong, mainly because I turned out to be a girl, but my brothers were almost perfect. That was until they died, right in front of my eyes. Actually they were murdered, brutally slaughtered. I was never able to forgive their executioners and I never will. My brothers will return, but this time I will be fighting with them, as a family._


	2. School

BrPOV

è First stinking day back at school. This was our fourth year in high school. I tied my red hair back with an elastic band and slipped my famous red cap on backwards. Yanking on my red top and black baggy combats, I walked into my bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I noticed my crimson eyes were dull with lack of sleep. Butch walked into my room, his dull emerald eyes were half awake. His hair was a complete mess. "Go into your own bathroom," I growled. He looked up at me and pulled his combats down.

"Can't, my toilet blocked," he turned around and began peeing. I turned around as well. "Jesus, cant you wear underwear or are you going commando as per usual," I sighed.

"I never told you to look, and I'm going commando," he half chuckled. I shook my head in disgust and walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. The walls were painted red fire and the carpet was night black. A red kind sized bed was placed against my furthest wall. I dove onto the bed and buried my head in the fluffy black pillows. We were in Him's house. Him had brought us back to life after the PowderPuffs had destroyed us but I still feel like something is missing. Slowly I walked out of my room and into Boomers. His walls were painted blue lightning and his carpet was black. Boomer was asleep in the middle of the floor, surrounded by filthy underwear and socks. "BOYS!" Him yelled.

"Great," I mumbled and kicked boomer in his ribs, startling him awake.

"W…W…WHAT!" he yelled, his dull blue eyes were opened wide in alarm.

"The demon lobster wants us," I explained and flew out of the blue room.

è "It's the beginning of a new year at your new school, I want you on your worst behaviour today," Him spoke. We nodded and flew out of the house, towards our high school. "Race ya," Butch laughed. I pushed myself fast as Boomer rocketed forward. I growled, even Boomer was beating us. I noticed a silver streak below us, it was zooming along at an impossible speed. I was about to alert my competitive brothers but the school was in sight, whatever it was it could wait until later, couldn't it?


	3. New Girl

We landed in front of the gates and that's when our eyes locked for a second before Butch growled. "I thought we killed you," the black haired girl, wearing a green school dress, yelled. "I guess you didn't do a good enough job," I grinned at her confusion.

"Impossible, you exploded," the blonde in pigtails and a blue school dress shrieked.

"Its alright girls, we can defeat them again, all we have to do is kiss them," the red head wearing a crimson bow and a pink school dress shuddered. A loud snarl erupted from inside the school, "_NEVER_," a female voice barked, "_YOU SHALL NOT HARM THEM, IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, POWDERFLUFFS, THEN I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB_,"

"Who was that?" Boomer whispered. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Butch, he shook his head. Quickly I glanced around at the other teenagers in the grounds, we were the only ones who heard the voice. "You got a fan now," Buttercup sneered.

"I don't know," I chuckled, "But if I was you then I would listen, that voice sounded serious."

"_Of course I am serious Brick, I am surprised that the PowderFluffs are able to show their faces after what happened_," the mysterious voice sang.

"After what happened?" Buttercup spoke through her clenched teeth.

"_SHUT IT BUTTERFINGERS, NO ONE INVOLVED YOU_," the voice snapped. The bell shrilled and we ran into class.

"Me, Butch and Boomer don't want an introduction," I whispered to our teacher, only loud enough for her to hear. She nodded once and I sat at the back, next to an empty seat. "Welcome back everyone, we have four new students today, Brick, Butch and Boomer don't want to come to the front so maybe you can get to know them later," the teacher, Miss Kayn smiled cheerily. "And here is our other new student," she pointed to the slim, silver haired girl that walked through the door. I focused on her, her eyes were metallic silver, they shone with torment and burned with anger, so intense that it made me avert my gaze; with the hair on the back of my neck standing up. She wore a grey top with a black stripe across the middle, collar and both ends of her short sleeve top. It was the same stripes I had on my normal top, not the school one I was wearing. A thunderbolt was in the centre of her grey top but the black strip cut through it. Her jeans were dark blue and her white trainers had blue, green and red stripes on with one single silver strip down the centre. Her long flowing silver hair reached her waist but it was like mine, not evenly cut. She was faintly blushing, which spread over her cheeks, but her most dominating feature was the dark scar that started under her fringe, down her left eye and ended on her chin, just missing her mouth. She looked pretty but the smile on her face took away the innocence, it was mischievous, mocking maybe even evil. "Please tell the class your name, age and a bit about yourself," Miss Kayn smiled. The new kid grimaced in the teachers direction then smiled. "My name is Breeze, I am fifteen years old and I watched my brothers die, actually they were brutally murdered right in front of my eyes, and I am out for revenge," she said without emotion.

"Oh … um … has anyone got any questions for Breeze," the teacher asked, almost speechless, "Um … yes Butch." My gaze flitted to Butch, he wore a smug smile, my guess is he is going to try and upset the new girl. "So, how did ya get the scar?" he asked, his eyes shining in anticipation. I was right. Breeze's eyes lit up strangely, "I was being experimented on," she smiled, all humour vanished from Butch's face.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes, my father did experiments on me, this one," she touched the scar, "He tried giving me brain surgery, to see what was wrong with me, I moved and the scalpel slashed through my face," her eyes were shining brightly but she used the same clipped tone.

"I think that is enough questions for now, go and sit in that empty seat," Miss Kayn said weakly, her face bone white. Great, I have to sit next to the experimental freak. "Hey Brick," she whispered as she gracefully sat on the chair. HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?


	4. Notes and Soaked

"**Breeze, may I speak to you?" Miss Kayn shouted over the noise. **

"**I'll wait for you outside," I winked to her. She smiled warmly at me and walked over to the teacher. She reminded me slightly of a lioness stalking its meal, but maybe that's just my imagination. Me and my brothers walked out of the room and closed the door, to give them some privacy. "Poor kid, I thought our upbringing was rough," Butch spoke solemnly. "Yeah," Boomer looked at the floor, I nodded in agreement, "But seriously, who would experiment on a kid, shouldn't that be illegal," Boomer carried on. Butch stared at Boomer, "Did he just make sense," he laughed. I smiled faintly.**

"**Why are we waiting here," Boomer asked. I handed the note to Butch. After several minutes of reading both of them burst out laughing. "She thinks she can knock me out," Butch laughed. "I SAID THERE IS NOTHING WRONG AT HOME!" a voice yelled. I threw the door open and saw several broken windows, chairs were thrown all over the room, the teacher was cowering in the corner of the class and in the middle of the chaos was Breeze hold a table, in her left hand, above her head. Angrily she threw it into the wall, breaking a hole through. "When I say something, I mean it," she said coldly before walking out, pulling me along with her. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded and smiled at me then swiftly pivoted on her foot, so she was face to face with Butch. He was taller than her but the fierce look in her silver eyes made him cringe. "You wanted to see who would win in a fight, eh?" she snarled. He shook his head and stepped back. "What about you Boomer, got anything to say?" **

"**Nope," he grinned. **

"**Didn't think so," she turned to me and pulled me forward. A mischievous grin stretched across her face, Butch and Boomer were behind us. "I got a plan," she showed her white teeth when she smiled. "What do you have in mind?" I asked. Carefully she pulled her top slightly up, showing her flat stomach. I stammered and averted my gaze. She pulled on my arm, so I looked down at her belt. Two water pistols were hidden, one was black and red and the other was black and silver. Her eyes darted from the water pistols to my brothers behind me. "You two are disturbingly quiet," Butch spoke first. She grabbed the black and red and sneakily passed it to me and she grabbed the other one. She motioned with her fingers, three ……… two …… one, we turned around and soaked my brothers in a weird stinky brown liquid. They both shouted in alarm and ran off. "Urgh, what is this stuff," I asked and plugged my nose. **

"**Cat vomit, dog pee, cow spit, rotten pigeon guts and pig diarrhoea, why?" she smiled. I laughed and shook my head. **

"**Lets go," she pulled my arm and we walked off into the cafeteria.**


	5. Concoction

"**YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY," Butch yelled at Breeze.**

"**Back off bro," I barked. Breeze just smiled at my side and stuck her tongue out. **

"**Actually I thought it was very funny, but if you want we can battle this out back, in the woods," she grinned smugly.**

"**Ok then," he smiled back at her.**

"**Full power, no holding back," she walked to the door. Oh no, she was going to get killed. "Dude the girl is a Powderpuff, I can tell, her eyes and the way she picked up that table and threw it, if I take her down, I take down the Powderpuffs extra member," Butch laughed. "She is not a Powderpuff, no PowderPuff would ever come up with the stuff that we soaked you in," I snapped.**

"**Why what was it?" Boomer piped up.**

"**Cat vomit, dog pee, cow spit, rotten pigeon guts and pig diarrhoea, she had a water pistol filled with that stuff, strapped to her belt," I told them.**

"**That is so gross, its cool," Boomer cheered. I was right, no PowderPuff would touch that kind of thing. "Still, she is a girl," Butch crossed his arms and walked outside after her.**

**After Boomer raced after Butch, Breeze ran over to me. "Thought you were outside," I raised my eyebrow. **

"**Well, its easy to outwit your brainless brothers," she laughed. **

"**Do you know about the PowerPuff Girls?" I asked. Her features darkened, her smile turned into a grimace and her eyes flashed with anger. "Breeze," I shook her shoulder. A loud snarl ripped through her chest and she pared her teeth. "Yes I know them," she said coldly. "Breeze, what's wrong," I asked. **

"**Revenge," her grimace turned into an almost evil smile. **

"**Revenge, against the PowderPuffs, why?" I was seriously confused.**

"**They murdered my brothers, right in front of me, they didn't even know who I was, yet I watched them grow stronger, faster, then the final battle came, I watched in horror and hatred as they battled hoping the girls would die but instead my brothers died," she explained. "Who were your brothers," I asked, suddenly intrigued. **

"**I can't tell you, now do what I say if you want the PowderFluffs to be humiliated in front of everyone," she smiled at me, her eyes glinting with mischief. I nodded once.**


	6. Evil plan

"Go away Brick, just leave me alone," Breeze cried out as I pulled her hair.

"Sorry," I whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear, "I truly am sorry." I pinched her arm and she cried out again. I snatched the paper bag out of her hand. "Brick give them back, please," she moaned and tried jumping to get them.

"Brick hand them over before we clobber you," Blossom yelled.

"Fat chance," I mocked them. I turned and Buttercup swiftly kicked me in the face. I dropped the bag and ran off, so I could hear the next part of the plan. "Here you are," Bubbles picked up the bag and gave it to Breeze, "Hey you're the new girl right, why was brick picking on you."

"Yeah I'm the new girl, and I don't know why he was picking on me," she sniffled. Boy, this girl was good. "What's in your bag," Blossom asked and touched Breeze's shoulder. I could sense that Breeze was uncomfortable but it was a smile price to pay to what was about to happen. "My mama made cookies for everyone, so I could make some new friends because ever since my brothers death I've never been the same, I've always felt hollow and lonely," she explained, wiped her eyes and fished out three cookies from her bag, "My mama's cookies are the best in the world." The girls took the cookies and ate them, "Wow, they're lovely," Bubbles laughed. The bell rung and she walked away, "See you in class," she chirped before turning the corner and looking at me.

"That went well," I smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back and hugged me. At first I was startled but I wrapped my arms around her slim body for a couple seconds. "Sorry," she blushed deeper.

"You look beautiful when you blush," I said absentmindedly, slowly stroking her cheek with my right index finger. "But I have a permanent blush," her forehead creased in confusion. "Precisely," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to class.

"Where did you go," Boomer asked as we walked into class.

"Watch and learn RowdyRuffs," She laughed and sat in her seat next to me. We were in a different classroom because the first one got destroyed by an unknown explosion, but me and my brothers know different. I was about to open my mouth and ask how does she know our group name when she silenced me with a finger on the lips. 'Later' she mouthed. Half way through the class Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup began groaning and clutching their stomachs. They raised their hands. "Yes girls," the new teacher said.

"May we please be excused?" they said together.

"One at a time girls, Bubbles you first."

"Thank you, Sir," she ran out of the room. Blossom and Buttercup began groaning louder. Breeze smiled at me, then Boomer and then finally Butch. She motioned with her fingers, three …… two …… one. The remaining girls began making indecent noises.

"Girls cut out those noises," the teacher yelled. Their faces turned red with embarrassment. Breeze had a smug smile planted on her face. Blossom started at Breeze in despair and horror, "You!" The noises got louder.

"Sir, Blossom and Buttercup are stinking out the whole room," Butch tried to suppress a smile. "Girls, I said cut it out, NOW," the teacher yelled again, his face turning red.

"Butch, now, now, if the girls want to start of their own band of trumpets let them, just tell me when they are accepting new members," Boomer laughed. The whole class room erupted in laugher. "Open a window, please," some one yelled.

"What did you do," I whispered. She pulled out an opaque, white bottle that had the word LAXATIVE written on it. "Its revenge, meet me outside after class, I need to talk to you," she whispered before the bell shrilled.

"Blossom, Buttercup, I want to see you when everyone has gone," the teacher was fuming. Breeze laughed lightly before getting off her seat. "Let me tell my brothers to go ahead," I waved to her.

"Yeah, we know, you want to go off with your girlfriend, that's fine with us, we were just going to terrorise the new trumpet band, that's all," Butch laughed.

"Ok guys see ya later, tell me how they react," I ran out of class.

She was waiting for me outside, leant against the wall. "Come with me, I'll race ya," she smiled, competitively. I nodded once and began running at human speed. She zoomed past me so I kicked it up a couple notches until I was side by side against her. "How are you going so fast," I breathed.

"Just a natural talent, I was the fastest in my last school, well before I got kicked out," she laughed. "Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"First, I tied the principle to the flag pole by his underwear, the I burned the science teacher with some chemicals and after that I set my history teachers hair on fire," she chuckled as we ran into the forest. "How much further," I breathed heavily.

"Right about …………………… here," she skidded to a halt and so did I. In front of me was a small table, a chair, a sofa and a hammock. "Where are we," I asked bewildered.

"My home, and now I am going to explain," she said, her eyes wild.


	7. Memories

Memories

_A girl was created by Mojo Jojo, he wanted to make a super-RowdyRuff so he added slugs, snails, puppy dog tails and a bit of spice added with Chemical X. He tried to control the explosion and succeeded. When the smoke cleared a small girl walked out, dressed in a grey PowerPuff dress but wearing black pants. Her eyes and hair were silver and feral. The experiment was already a failure because it turned out to be female, he was worried that she would side with the PowerPuffs and destroy his new sons, who looked five but were really two months old. The controlled explosion had actually been absorbed by the young girl. Mojo tried teaching her but she lashed out. Her powers were stronger than any other RowdyRuff or PowerPuff but the girl was emotionally unstable, a change in her emotions could destroy the city. Mojo did want to destroy Townsville but the girl refused. She named herself Breeze, always changing like the winds. Mojo locked her up in a soundproof cage that was a mixture between steel and Antidote X. He could not risk losing his experiment, he tried teaching her but she understood none of it, although she did watch her brothers fight and grow up, stronger, faster. They were the perfect ones, they were male and learning. He experimented on her, one of them burned her cheeks so she had a permanent faint scar on her cheeks, that from a distance looks like she was blushing. Finally, one day he decided to do brain surgery, to attach a computer chip into her brain so she could learn. As the scalpel dug into her skin, Breeze moved swiftly , it slashed down her face and the pain was excruciating. She flew out of his lab and followed her brothers. _

_For months she watched her brothers fight the PowerPuffs, every time they were defeated she grew angrier and angrier, but she kept her emotions bottled up. Finally, one day it came to the final battle. She watched in horror and hope that they would survive, but they didn't. This made her so angry she almost jumped out of hiding and attacked the mini executioners. Instead she waited for them to leave and picked up any traces of DNA. She stole hi-tech computers and brought her brothers back to life, but they were mere shells so she downloaded her memories of the battle into their brains, almost killing herself in the process, but she didn't care, if she had to die to bring back her brothers then so be it. After downloading her memories she was weak, unable to keep herself upright and that is when it attacked. Him paid her a visit and battled her for her brothers, she was too weak to put up a very good fight so her brothers were taken away. For months she planned her revenge. Not only had the PowderPuffs destroyed them but Him had taken then away._

_She watched them grow up even more and then finally they went to a school, she decided to place herself in the school, so she could keep the safe from the PowderPuffs._


End file.
